Coast to Coast AM
Coast to Coast AM is a late-night syndicated radio talk show which deals with a variety of topics, but usually ones that relate to the paranormal. It was created by Art Bell, airs seven nights a week 10:00 p.m. to 2:00 a.m. Pacific Time, and is distributed by Premiere Radio Networks. It is currently hosted by George Noory weekdays and Art Bell (broadcasting from in Manila in the Philippines) on the weekends. Format and subject matter Coast to Coast used to emphasizes very unusual topics, and is full of personal stories related by callers. While program content varies, most nights are focused toward the muldane, and subjects such as the occult, remote viewing, hauntings, shadow people, psychic predictions, card reading, magic numbers, rock bands, cryptozoology and science fiction literature, among other paranormal topics. and counter-terrorism After the theme song is played (Giorgio Moroder's The Chase from Midnight Express), the broadcast is typically kicked off with a reading of current events or news stories by the host, with callers weighing in if time permits. This is usually followed by a lengthy interview with the evening's guest, or hours of open phone lines. Occasionally, roundtable discussions are held on one of the show's common topics. Since Art Bell has resumed weekend hosting from the Philippines, he has focused on scientific topics. Seems, since Coast has lost their long-time announcer to the Red Eye Radio people, the show is going dowing hill rapidly and has mad a vast departure from the initial Art Ball programming. Seems they are unwilling to tackle the tough subjects. During hours of "open phone lines", calls are taken and put on air without any screening, at least according to original host Art Bell. More recently, under George Noory, open lines have added topics for callers to share their experiences or stories about a particular issue or situation. The show has multiple call-in numbers, of which there are always at least five (as of 2005): for "east of the Rockies", "west of the Rockies", first-time callers, "international callers" and finally a "wild card" line. They are all announced at the beginning of each broadcast by Ross Mitchell. The shows opening, which is now famous, had been spoofed on the now defunct nationally-syndicated Phil Hendrie Show, with Hendrie imitating Mitchell's trademark deep voice and repeating his one phone number for all four lines. On special occasions, Coast to Coast AM rolls out more numbers, including lines that are reserved for special "themed" callers, for example those who claim to be from other dimensions, time periods, and those possessed by spirits. The Halloween edition of Coast to Coast becomes for the coming year, and the host (commonly Art Bell) rating the predictions made a year earlier. Hosts Coast to Coast was created by veteran broadcaster Art Bell in the mid 1980s. Originally called West Coast AM, it aired on Las Vegas, Nevada radio station KDWN 720. Bell hosted the program each weeknight from 1:00 AM to 5:00 AM Pacific Time, live from the KDWN studios in the Plaza Hotel in downtown Las Vegas. In addition to his show, Bell did radio commercials and other voiceover work for the station. Bell's program was syndicated in 1990 as Coast to Coast AM and began airing on more stations. For a while it still kept the 1:00 AM starting time, but then moved to 11:00 PM to 3:00 AM and then to the present 10:00 PM to 2:00 AM schedule to better serve other time zones. Soon, Bell hosted the program every weeknight and Sundays from his residence in the town of Pahrump, located in Nye County, Nevada (often referred to on the program as The Kingdom of Nye). Bell is a skilled interviewer, drawing out his callers' improbable stories with a poker-faced but confidence-inspiring, "Oh, really?" He has retired and returned to the show many times since 1998; the first "retirement" lasted two weeks, and was brought on by alleged threats against his family. Art Bell's first successor as host of Coast to Coast was Mike Siegel. In 2001, Siegel stepped down as host due to pressure from Premiere Radio Networks and Bell, as ratings and affiliates fell sharply during his tenure. Bell then returned to weekday hosting duties, only to depart again the following year due to chronic back pain. He was replaced by frequent guest-host George Noory, and the weekday program officially became Coast to Coast AM with George Noory by the end of 2002. Bell made another comeback in 2003, this time replacing Barbara Simpson and Ian Punnett on the weekend broadcasts. Then in June 2005, he announced that he would be reducing his role to just two Sundays a month to leave more time for traveling with his wife. He also disclosed that Ian Punnett and Hilly Rose would take over the new vacancies. Previously, Rose had been a frequent guest-host of the program, and Punnett had regularly hosted Sunday evening broadcasts years ago. However, following the passing of his wife, Ramona Bell, on January 5, 2006, Art decided to return to the air on Saturdays and Sundays, stating in an emotion-filledCivilization, Space & String Theory Aired Sunday January 22nd, 2006. Accessed 2006-08-19 broadcast on Sunday, January 22, 2006, that he needed to keep busy. On April 8, 2006, concluding several weeks of mourning, Art Bell, 60, married 21 year old Airyn Ruiz, a resident of the Philippines whom he came to know through internet "dating." Art relocated to the Philippines and resumed hosting the show as of June 15, 2006, but has had difficulties with an ISDN line and hosts weekends as technology permits. Otherwise, George Noory substitute hosts the Sunday versions or a tape is played of a previous show. Saturdays are guest hosted when Bell is unavailable. On Saturday from 9 pm to 1 am Eastern Time, Punnett hosts Coast To Coast Live, a spin-off of the original Coast to Coast AM, covering similar topics. He occasionally hosts the regular Saturday edition of Coast to Coast as well, making an eight hour shift. George Noory remains host of the weeknight editions. He broadcasts from, alternately, Los Angeles, California and St. Louis, Missouri, and has had a continually positive effect on the program's ratings. He is consistently nonjudgmental in his responses to callers' comments, seemingly accepting at face value the credibility of their reported experience. Unfortunately, he has promised listeners that he will "stick around" to host the show through 2012; his wish is to report on whatever might occur in relation to the many predictions of the world ending (or at least changing significantly) that year, as purportedly anticipated by the Mayan calendar, alleged bible code, and a number of spiritualist and other fantasy writers, prognosticators, predictors, shamans, the witch doctorate, and assorted prophets. Recently, Noory retracted that statement and now says that he will stay until he is "dragged out." Broadcast area Coast to Coast is broadcast on about 500 United States affiliates, as well as numerous '''Canadian' affiliates. Coast to Coast's Streamlink offers live Internet feeds of the show by subscription. The program is also broadcast on XM Satellite Radio in the United States, on channel 165. Currently, the XM channel is not available to XM Radio Canada subscribers. An online petition was started to convince XM Canada to begin carrying it.'' Popular callers Below is a list of some widely popular or regular listener callers to the show. * Victor Thorn (patriot) - Co-host of Wing TV * JC Webster or JC – An alleged Christian male who claims to be the leader of a Christian religious group called CLAMP (Christian Legion Against Media Pornography.) * Oscar - A self-proclaimed demonic spirit that is allegedly ‘possessing’ the body of a Coast to Coast listener. * Mel Waters - "Owner" of Mel's Hole, a bottomless pit. * Phil Hill or UFO Phil - A song writer (focusing on the paranormal) and UFOlogist who claims to have been abducted by aliens, built a time machine from a converted bomb shelter, and successfully cloned a cat (although the clone apparently looks nothing like the original). * Richard C. Hoagland - A controversial theorist in issues relating to NASA's activities, space anomalies and alleged extraterrestrial architecture (the Face on Mars, structures on the Moon, anomalies in the moons of Jupiter and Saturn) * Alex Jones - An American radio host, conspiracy theorist, and filmmaker. * Dr. Louis Turi - A self-promoted hypnotherapist and "astropsychologist," author of 4 books, and motivational speaker. Turi is most famous for the putated science of "postdiction", in which he produces and posts to internet sites a vast amount of data derived from numerology, none of which apparently predicts any obvious event. After a significant event, Turi mines through this data and claims "hits". *Sylvia Browne - Sylvia Browne is known for her unsubstantiated claims of psychic talent, her counseling "ability," and her "research" into parapsychology. *Lionel Fanthorpe - Lionel Fanthorpe was born in England and has worked as a journalist and teacher. He is currently Director of Media Studies at Cardiff Academy and claims to be a fully ordained Anglican Priest working part-time and unpaid for the Church in Wales. Lionel is President of ASSAP (The Association for the Scientific Study of Anomalous Phenomena) and is also the President of BUFORA (the British UFO Research Association). He's now a popular TV and Radio presenter and celebrity guest on chat shows. Lionel is also the author of over 250 books. Dreamland Dreamland was another Art Bell creation, nearly identical to Coast-to-Coast AM but less caller driven. Bell hosted Dreamland on early Sunday evenings, until he relinquished control of the show to Whitley Strieber. It continued to precede Coast-to-Coast AM on most affiliate stations on Sunday nights but moved to Saturday night (after Premiere Radio began to syndicate Matt Drudge) and then dropped the program entirely. It is now heard over the Internethttp://www.unknowncountry.com/ exclusively. Dreamland continues to focus on many of the same topics as its sister program, although often with a more spiritual point-of-view, as well as an increased emphasis on extra-terrestrials. The name Dreamland was, in fact, at one time a radio call sign for the control tower at the The Air Force's Operating Location Near Groom Lake, Nevada, as described by the government in legal documents, but more commonly known as Area 51. Newsletter The radio show publishes a newsletter for subscribers called After Dark. It discusses matters covered on the show in greater detail. See also *Ed Dames *Richard C. Hoagland *Jonathan Christian Webster *Edna Pringle *Linda Moulton Howe *Peter Davenport *Victor Thorn *Alex Jones *Other Paranormal Radio Shows References External links *C2C Yahoo Groups *Google Group *Coast to Coast AM Official Website Category:American radio programs